


The Secret

by SophieMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Heterosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMalfoy/pseuds/SophieMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ano de 1997. Harry encontra Draco numa situação negra e comprometedora. Os dois garotos estão agora, não intencionalmente, ligados por um segredo. Irá este fazer o ódio de ambos crescer ou aproximá-los?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Secret**

**Advertências:** Rated M, é maioritariamente slash, mas também contém hetero, linguagem. 1997 (7º ano em Hogwarts), Voldemort já está morto, Mcgonagall é a diretora. Não segue os dias (pode haver espaços curtos ou longos de dias entre os capítulos). Se você não se sente confortável, ou se sente ofendido com alguma destas advertências, melhor não ler.

**Shipper:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Drama/Romance/Angst

**Resumo:** Ano de 1997. Harry encontra Draco numa situação negra e comprometedora. Os dois garotos estão agora, não intencionalmente, ligados por um segredo. Irá este fazer o ódio de ambos crescer ou aproximá-los?

* * *

 

**Prólogo**

**Diagon-Al, 17 de Abril de 1997**

Este era o último dia da semana de Páscoa antes de voltar para Hogwarts. Todos os anos, entre os fins de Março e Abril, todos os alunos voltavam para suas casas ou ficavam em Hogwarts durante esta semana, onde no caso, poderiam frequentemente visitar Hogsmeade.

Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham decidido passar na Diagon-Al e visitar Fred e George na sua loja. Como já era habitual, Harry tinha ficado com os Weasley naquela semana. Hermione tinha considerado voltar para casa e ver seus pais de novo, mas ela e Ron agora namoravam e, aparentemente, não conseguiam desgrudar um do outro.

Obviamente que Harry não se importava, ele estava feliz por eles. Levaram 7 anos, muito ciúme e briga para eles finalmente se entenderem. O problema é que a única pessoa que eles viam à frente era um ao outro. Não que isso fosse totalmente mau, eles estavam apaixonados, talvez ele estava apenas sendo um pouco invejoso agora que não tinha muita atenção de nenhum dos dois melhores amigos.

Hermione era a mais realista. Já Ron, estava num mundo perfeito, onde Hermione era a sua princesinha de cristal que ia partir caso mais alguém tocasse. Ele passava a maior tempo a falar dos dois. Fez questão até de, numa dessas noites, antes de dormir e, com a cara mais sonhadora que Harry alguma vez tinha visto nele, contar que nessa mesma tarde, sozinhos em casa, tinham perdido a virgindade juntos.

Aparentemente Hermione tinha uma faceta cá fora e outra dentro do quarto. Harry não conseguiu ouvir muito, nem por muito tempo. Eram ambos seus melhores amigos e portanto não precisava ouvir os detalhes. 'Caramba amigão.. minha vida acabou de virar perfeita', fora a última coisa que Ron dissera antes de adormecer. No dia seguinte, até Hermione tinha um brilhinho diferente na sua face.

Naquele momento, Ron falava sem quase respirar. Estava confuso e ao mesmo tempo entusiasmado, estava a estudar para Auror mas sentia que tinha um desejo de ser jogador de Quidditch. Hermione sorria para o namorado. Harry simplesmente não estava muito interessado em falar, portanto não prestava muita atenção. O garoto olhou a sua volta. Mais a frente, viu um loiro, passando pela loja de equipamentos de Quidditch. Era Malfoy, e ao seu lado estava Blaise Zabini.

Estava, como agora era habitual desde uns meses atrás, com umas jeans e camisola quente, já que estava fazendo algum frio. O fato que ele costumava usar regularmente já não era visto fazia algum tempo. As suas mãos estavam metidas nos bolsos, e os seus olhos fixados no chão enquanto andava. Blaise era o mais entusiasmado dos dois.

Poucos metros depois, e obviamente de forma propositada, Blaise meteu-se pelo meio de Ron e Hermione, que andavam de mãos dadas. Draco passou bem ao lado de Harry.

\- Olha por onde anda weasel. – Disse Blaise, com uma voz superior.

Ron não respondeu, apenas olhando ele de cima a baixo, e colocando o braço à volta do pescoço da namorada, os três continuando a andar. Ambos Harry e Hermione voltaram a olhar para trás.

Blaise deu um sorrisinho torto e piscou o olho para a morena. Draco levantou os olhos do chão e, pela primeira vez em muitos meses, olhou para Harry. Este, por dois segundos, sorriu então, sem saber porquê.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Fazia bastantes dias desde que tinham voltado a Hogwarts. Draco tinha passado a semana de férias em casa de Blaise, e já sentia falta. De não ter aulas, de estar naquela casa. Era calmo, era tudo muito silencioso. Sentia que era isso que precisava, mas que agora só podia ter em determinadas partes do seu dia.

Draco não dormia muito. As olheiras fundas faziam-se notar bastante devido a sua pele pálida. O seu cabelo loiro, que costumava ser todos os dias arranjado para trás, andava agora despenteado, mechas caindo sobre a sua testa.

A única pessoa com que ainda falava era Blaise. Achava que ainda era o que se poderia considerar um amigo, apesar de este não fazer muita ideia do que se passava com ele. Todos os outros se haviam afastado, ou Draco os havia afastado mesmo. Eram desnecessários, para que precisava deles na sua vida afinal? Não faziam nada por ele.

A verdade é que Draco não sabia o que estava sentindo. Ou o porquê. Era um vazio quase inexplicável, um senso de tristeza, de solidão que se abatera faz um tempo. Estava cansado de tudo, não havia muito com que quisesse lidar. Sentia que estava sozinho em tudo, que se desaparecesse ninguém iria notar, muito menos preocupar com algo assim. Em bastantes momentos isso era tudo o que queria fazer. Desaparecer, já que nada estava lá para o parar. Não haviam razões a apontar para poder dizer a si próprio 'é por isto que tens de ficar'. Nada.

Algumas vezes pensava na última vez que estivera na Diagon-Al. Quando olhou Harry e quando este lhe sorriu. Mas porque raio é que ele lhe tinha sorrido? Era uma situação engraçada, havia algo nele que fosse motivo para isso?

Ou talvez ele apenas sorrira para outro sítio, para outra pessoa e Draco apenas ficara confuso. Talvez era a sua maneira de olhar com repugnância e sorrir de uma maneira que fosse tomada como gozar. O que seria estranho.

 _Potter é um idiota,_  Draco pensava.

\- Sinceramente, ela tem a melhor bunda que eu já vi.

As cortinas à volta da sua cama abriram abruptamente, para que ele pudesse então encarar Blaise na sua frente. Ele não gostava estar ali com as cortinas abertas. A sua face deu a entender o fato. Pegou o livro de capa preta que estava em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira, abriu e fixou seus olhos na página.

\- Eu não consigo evitar agora, se quer saber. Cada vez que ela passa, eu tenho que parar e olhar aquela bundinha enquanto ela anda. Eu me pergunto, ela e eu..

\- A bunda de quem? – Perguntou.

\- Bem.. da Granger. – Blaise respondeu. Quase que imediatamente, os olhos de Draco levantaram do livro para encarar o negro que estava encostado no posto da cama.

\- Você está fora de si. Eu acho que precisa continuar a repetir isso para si mesmo, e assim vai conseguir perceber que o que está dizendo é uma atrocidade. Sabe de quem estamos a falar, certo?

\- Sim Draco, e é suposto que a odiemos, eu sei. Mas, falando a verdade, ela não é tão má assim. Ela apenas é..

\- Uma sangue de lama. – Draco proferiu.

\- Sim, isso. O que não é um feliz acaso. Mas eu quero aquela garota, cada vez que ela passa Draco, eu não me contenho. – Ele falava com uma voz quase de desespero.

\- Esquece, Blaise. Você tem.. pelo menos metade das garotas de Hogwarts para isso, porquê a Granger? Além disso, ela namora com o Weasley. E não é que ela goste de si, propriamente. Para ela, você é tipo eu. – O loiro voltou a olhar para o seu livro.

\- Não vamos chegar tão longe. E não interessa que ela esteja comprometida, porque vá lá, sério. Olha para mim, com atenção. E agora pensa no Weasley. – Blaise disse, desencostando-se do posto da cama, passando uma mão ao longo do seu tronco. – Pensou? – Ele perguntou, e Draco assentiu com a cabeça. – Aí está sua resposta.

\- Você deveria procurar algum tipo de tratamento porque, sério, não estás bem.

Porém, Blaise parecia se ter decidido. E, aparentemente não podendo contar com o total apoio do seu amigo para fazer o que queria, bufou, rapidamente voltando a fechar a cortina da cama do loiro e este, voltando a sentir-se em paz.

* * *

 

Era hora do jantar. Dentro do Salão Principal, tudo o que se ouvia eram talheres a bater nos pratos e vozes tentando –se sobrepor a outras. Na mesa dos Gryffindor, Ron meteu um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate na boca, e logo em seguida deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

\- Ronald! – Ela exclamou.

\- O que foi? – O ruivo perguntou, de boca cheia e com os olhos meios arregalados.

\- Pelo menos engole primeiro. – Hermione respondeu, voltando a comer. O namorado apenas riu brevemente, revirando os olhos. – Sinceramente…

Harry levou o seu copo a boca e, num grande gole, bebeu todo o resto de sumo de abóbora. Moveu o seu corpo um pouco para a esquerda, para poder olhar para outra mesa, já que Ron estava na sua frente. Mesmo dentro da sua mira, estava Malfoy, e ele parecia distante.

A sua cabeça estava para baixo, olhando o seu prato, que estava cheio. O cabelo caía-lhe sobre os olhos. Uns segundos depois, deixou os talheres caírem das suas mãos, fazendo um som alto de metal batendo contra metal.

Levantou-se da mesa e ninguém notou. Como sempre o viam agora, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, e fixou os olhos no chão cinzento de pedra. Sem pressa, andou até à saída. Harry continuou a olhar, confuso e curioso. Draco simplesmente não tinha expressão. Não parecia triste, não parecia desesperado, ou com algum tipo de dor. Ele apenas parecia vazio.

E por alguma razão, Harry queria saber porquê. Não devia estar curioso, não deveria se importar, até nem deveria estar olhando ele. Mas estava. E num senso inexplicável, queria fazer alguma coisa. Porém, voltou a olhar suas mãos, sabendo que não podia.


End file.
